Korrasami Month
by Chireon
Summary: My stories for the Korrasami Month 2015.
1. The Season of Love

**Chapter One : The Season of Love**

* * *

Autumn has always been Asami's favorite season. The colder temperature. The rain. The wind on her hair. The days she spent at home, under her blankets, with a cup of tea in her hands and a book on her lap. The way the leaves fell out of the trees and how they covered the sidewalks and sometimes the streets with hundreds of brown, orange and scarlet. Like nature was making a red carpet for itself.

It was one of these days, where the sun was almost asleep and casted its fading light upon the trees, creating a warm atmosphere even with the colder air against her face, that Asami found herself in one of the happiest moment of her life.

There she was, hugging and laying her head on the shoulder of the person who was the reason she truly smiled everyday. And she was being held back. Just remembering how that came to be was a really funny thing. Exactly one year ago. Who could have imagined?

* * *

 _"Naga! Naga,wait! Calm down, girl. I know we haven't been out for sometime but could you please behave?_ " Naga was sitting in front of Korra with its ears up and tail swaying. The giant white dog was a birthday gift Korra's parents had given to her. It was the single cutest thing Korra has ever seen, but then it grew up and turned out to be way too hyperactive. So Korra needed to take the dog for a walk at least thrice a week for it to calm down and let her have a good night's sleep.

This afternoon, though, they decided to change their routine walk in the neighborhood blocks to give it a try at the Republic City's Park. It was a cool autumn day, Korra was wearing her black jacket and a scarf, some leather boots and a blue jeans.

It was hard to distinguish where the grass ended and the park's path started, for the park had hundreds of trees, from different species, and the red-orange leaves were scattered everywhere. After running a little with Naga through the park, Korra spotted a bench where she could rest for a while, before restarting the marathon with the restless dog.

Sitting on the bench was a raven haired woman, wearing black jeans and black boots, a red hoodie and a beret. She was reading a book and looked very concentrated at it. Korra as afraid she would ruin whatever mood the woman was in.

 _"I'm sorry to interrupt. Do you mind if I sit here a little? The dog won't bother."_ Korra asked the woman, who looked up from her book. Wow, she though with herself. The woman had the most beautiful emerald-green eyes. They looked like they could see through a person's soul. And then her red lips parted to form a smile, oh, what a wonderful smile that was.

 _"You didn't interrupt. Please, have a seat."_ She mentioned to the empty side of the bench, and only then Korra realized she had been staring at the woman the whole time. She blushed and looked away quickly, positioning herself on the seat.

Only moments later, the woman spoke again. _"Such a beautiful dog, what's the name?"_ Korra then saw that Naga had actually moved closer to the woman and was being petted at the chin. She screamed at herself in the inside. " _How could I have been so careless? What if she didn't even like dogs?"_

Gratefully, the woman did. Surprised, Korra answered _"N-naga. Her name is Naga."_

 _"She's so sweet"_ Commented the woman, caressing the dog's head.

 _"Ah, don't be fooled. She looks sweet, but could destroy a house on her own. Almost named her Azula, the destructive power is the same."_ Wait, what did I just said? Am I really nerding around her? Great, now she must think I'm weird. Well done, Korra.

But the woman actually looked surprised and laughed a little. _"Azula, like the Azula from The Last Air Bender?"_ She asked, sounding enthusiastic.

" _Yeah, do you know the show?_ " She didn't even realize they were drawing near one another. The woman said it was one of her favorite shows, and their conversation started. They talked about the story, about other shows they liked, music, food, everything you can imagine. It was soon they ran out of things to talk about at the moment, Korra realized it was past 7p.m, the sun long gone, and, unfortunately, she needed to head home.

They said their goodbyes, but before Korra could leave the park, the green-eyed woman came after her. _"Hey, wait! You never told me your name."_ A shy smile on her face. Korra's mood was down because she thought she would never see such person again, but now it was shining brighter than the moon upon them. _"I'm Korra"_ She answered the woman with a smile of her own.

 _"I'm Asami."_

They exchanged their numbers to keep contact and pick a day to go out and talk about silly things again.

Asami, what a beautiful name.

* * *

 **6 months later.**

They entered the park hand in hand. The giant dog had grown twice the size it used to have when Asami and Korra met for the first time. Naga's back reached Korra's waist. And she also became stronger, pulling her owners through the park's path with her leash. That made both Korra and Asami take bigger steps to match the dog's pace.

The sun was making its journey down the sky, but it would be one of those hot nights. It was the middle of summer and staying at home was almost suffocating, so they decided to go out and enjoy a breeze. Asami wore a thin-fabric plaid blue dress with some sandals and Korra was using her usual sleeveless white top, black shorts and slippers.

 _"Whoa! Calm down, Naga!"_ Korra tried to stop the dog, but it was pulling so hard that the leash broke and Naga began to run towards the grass. _"Oh, crap!"_ She let go of Asami' hand as both started to run after the dog. Can you imagine the disaster it would be if Naga jumped on someone?

They ran for what seemed to be miles after being able to put the leash around Naga's neck again, but the dog still seemed full of energy. When they tried to turn around to look for a seat where they could rest a little, Naga moved to their opposite side and tangled their legs. The step Korra tried to take made both of them trip and start rolling down the small hill at their side. Reaching the bottom, they stopped at the border of the lake that was located at the center of the park. Asami fell atop Korra, a surprised expression on her face. Both started laughing at the awkward situation while Naga ran towards them as if to check they were okay.

Making a little effort to get up, Asami looked down between them. The humid soil dirtied their clothes more than the spinning had. _"I'm definitely not washing these."_

 _"Wha…?"_ Korra looked up and saw their clothes full of mud and grass. _"Urgh."_ She growled while lying on the ground. They looked at each other and started laughing again.

Later that day, after taking a shower, Asami was getting ready to go home. She turned around to face Korra, smiling widely. _"I had a wonderful day, thank you."_ Then brought their lips together for a loving kiss.

* * *

 **Present time.**

There they were, on that same park. Driving a swan boat through the lake, passing in front of the giant clock-tower located across the waters, now illuminated by the tower and streetlamp's light. The sun had gone to sleep while the two of them shared their memories. Neither remembered having so much fun in their lives before meeting each other, aside the time they were kids and didn't have so much to worry about.

Brown leaves were falling on the water, carried by the wind, while Asami thought about how frequently she smiled and felt happy and at ease when she was around Korra. Every time she felt anxious, Korra calmed her. Every time she was feeling down, Korra cheered her up. She was so loving and caring and so sweet, it was impossible to not fall in love with her.

That's it. Love. Asami finally realized, she loved Korra. She wanted to be as good for Korra as Korra was to her. It was time to vocalize it.

 _"Korra?"_

 _"Hmm?"_ Korra murmured with her eyes closed.

" _I love you."_

Korra tightened her hug on Asami and kissed the raven haired woman's forehead, smiling. _"I love you too."_

* * *

 **AN: First time writing something for the Korrasami Month.**  
 **What do you think?**


	2. Good Accidents Happens

**AN:Not really what I wanted to write, I unfortunately met writer's block, but here's my second contribution to the Korrasami Month. Also, that's not exactly how maglev works, but I wanted to add it on the fic. If you get interested, research it, it's totally worth! Hope you enjoy!**

Summary: Asami ran over Mako when she met him on the show. What if she did the same with Korra, in a Futuristic AU?

* * *

 _"All right. Here we go."_ Korra put her feet in place while she climbed her new hoverboard. The sun was high in the sky, so she was only wearing sleeveless dark-blue top, black tactel shorts and her sneakers.

She always liked to practice radical sports whenever she had the chance. The problem was that she wasn't as careful as she should be and more than often she ended up scratched or with her equipment broken. This time, though, she bought a new hoverboard model, "Raava." This new model did not required wheels or impulse to begin moving and was supposed to be more resistant with impacts and go faster than the precursor boards.

It had an eight-shaped form, some centimeters larger than the previous hoverboards she had seen, because of the whatever technology is used to move – Korra didn't care much about that, as long as it worked- . Its color was white, with two blue circular forms that indicated where her foot should be positioned.

She readied herself. _"Raava. On._ " Immediately the blue parts of the equipment became illuminated as it responded to the voice command and the board started to float. A satisfied smile crosses her features. " _Okay, first function working. Let's see what this beauty can do."_ Korra bent her torso forward, towards the street and the hoverboard began moving.

The only thing the equipment required to move was that the person piloting it inclined their bodies to the direction they wanted to go to, and kept that inclination it they wanted to go faster. Since the only thing it would have friction against was the wind, the board could reach a very high speed.

Moments later, Korra could see the buildings passing by in a blur, keeping her body in position, she reached 25 km/h and her hair was flying behind her. She decided to test the device on the city's traffic. The streets and avenues were calm since it was 3pm and everyone should probably be at work at the time.

There was a speed limit of 40 km/h and a "proximity sensor". If the device detect cars or solid objects that could harm the person getting too close, it immediately shuts down to prevent possible accidents. Most vehicles had that sensor to guarantee people's safety, so Korra went to the oncoming lane, drifting through the few maglev cars around her, speeding up to try it out.

What she didn't see was the semaphore's red light telling her to stop and the black maglev car turning the corner, right where she was. The car stopped, her device stopped, but she didn't. Korra crashed against the front of the car and fell on her back on the street, hitting her head. She blacked out.

Who knows how long later, her consciousness started to come back to her and she could hear someone saying something in a worried voice. _"What the fu-"_ Korra was about to curse, but a throbbing pain in her head made her stop. She sat and put her head between her hands. " _Ouuuch_."She cried, as the woman approached her.

 _"Oh, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't see you!_ " She kneeled down and started to look for visible injuries. " _Are you okay? Did I hurt you?_ " Korra lifted her head and was about to ask how could the woman have not seen her, but the words died on her throat. She saw the raven-haired woman talking to her. She wore a long-sleeve white blouse with a black vest and black slacks. Quite the formal suit. Green eyes and red lips, the woman looked completely stunning. Oh spirits, so gorgeous! Korra blushed the moment she realized she was staring and shook her head.

 _"N-no! I'm okay, just a headache."_ Rubbing behind her neck, she offered a smile to calm the worried woman. The latter got up and offered a hand to Korra, helping her to get on her feet. " _I'm really sorry. Please, let me make it up to you?"_

 _"There's no need to-"_ but she was cut off when the woman put a hand on her shoulder. _"Yes, there is. I ran over you, let me at least buy you a coffee to help with the headache?"_ She looked almost expectant. Korra pondered a little. _Yeah, why not? Free coffee and nice company._

The woman mentioned to the car. Black, two red-light straps on the roof, the windshield extended to the passenger's side. The doors slid, allowing them to enter the vehicle. Once inside, she activated the auto-pilot function to lead them to the closest coffee shop around. They started talking and presenting themselves. Korra found out the woman's name was Asami. _Her name sounds as sweet as she does_ , Korra thought. Soon, they arrived the shop and got out of the car. Once entering the place, they found a seat and asked for their drinks, Asami choose for tea, sipping it every now and then while they talked.

They spoke their thoughts about the new technologies to come, Asami shared some of her projects with Korra, who seemed really interested, and told the tanned woman that she was the engineer who projected Raava. Korra told her she had bought one and was testing it out its functions on the city earlier.

 _"Wanna know how it works?"_

 _"Well, obviously!_ " Korra said, positioning herself better on the seat, leaning closer. Asami giggled at how enthusiastic she sounded and started to explain. " _Okay, I'll try to make it simple._ " She sipped her tea. " _It floats with electromagnetic suspension_." Korra already knew that, she just didn't know exactly how the thing fluctuated, so she asked for the rest of the explanation." _Have you ever tried to link a magnet to a metal bar and they repelled one another?"_ Korra nodded. _So cute_ Asami thought. _"That's how it basically works. Since the city's renovation, metal layers were added on the streets and then covered with pavement. All the vehicles are made with magnets placed underneath them. When you switch on the engine, the magnetic field is activated and the magnets repel the metal, and vice-versa."_

 _"Aah, so when the person inclines, the magnets move with them and so does the board and other vehicles?"_

 _"Exactly."_ Asami smiled. Their conversation lasted for at least two hours. Asami asked what Korra did for living and found out that, besides practicing radical sports, the woman owned a gym. This explains the perfect muscles. Getting to know each other better, both found out they had a lot in common.

After a few moments of silence, their drinks long finished, where both contented on the fact that they found someone who they could nerd around with, Korra's act sank on her. She let out a frustrated sigh and put both hands on the table, lowered and lifted her head, staring at Asami's eyes. You're such an idiot, Korra!

 _"I got so carried away with the device's speed earlier that I kind of… forgot the stoplight. And I was on the wrong lane. It was I who ran over you, all my fault. I should be paying the drinks."_

Asami looked at her, cupped Korra's hand with one of her own, giving her a mischievous, yet reassuring smile. _"Don't worry, you can pay the next time_." She winked.

Korra's only reaction was to form an " _Oh_ " with her mouth.

* * *

 **AN: I think someone got a date, don't you?**

 **Coin for your thoughts? {=**


	3. Lazy Sunday

**AN: I didn't find time to write this properly, so it may seem kinda... ? but I'll edit again as soon as I can.**  
 **Third prompt : Warm**  
 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

The thin rays of sunlight entered through the crimson curtain's small openings, illuminating the floor and Korra's side of the bed. Her eyes began to open at the intrusion as she blinked a few times to adjust her sight, rubbing the sleep away from her face with her hand. She tried to move but felt a weight on her chest. Looking down she saw Asami still asleep, raven locks spread atop her pillow and Korra's chest, a hand across her belly. She couldn't help but smile, Asami looked so peaceful on her sleep, a light joyous expression on her features. She must be having a nice dream Korra thought with herself, peering over her lover, carefully to not wake her, to see the alarm clock. 7am, that's a record. Even though she hatedwaking up early in the morning, being able to watch Asami was something she never regretted.

It was Sunday, the winter practically knocking at the city's door, neither of them had reasons to be up so soon, so Korra decided she would try to go back to sleep. Embracing the frame against hers, she let Asami's warm lullaby her to the world of dreams.

Not much longer moments later, it was time for Naga, their giant polar-dog, to awake and head to the bed, tail wagging and sniffing its owners' faces. _"Ouch,Naga, seriously? It's Sunday!"_ Korra complained while Naga ran towards their apartment's door and started to bark. Korra grunted and crashed against her pillow. A sleepy Asami at her side, rubbing one of her eyes with her hand to push the sleep way.

 _"Good morning, sunshine._ " Korra said, smiling and scooping closer, giving Asami's lips a small kiss.

 _"Borning."_

Korra giggled at her nasal voice. _"I think someone got a cold_." She put some strands of hair away from the woman's face.

" _It's the demperature change._ " She cleared her throat and sniffed, then covered her face with the blanket and sighed in frustration. She detested the grogginess she was feeling and being woken up so soon on a Sunday didn't help.

 _"I'll go walk Naga out and let a ginger tea prepared. Get some more sleep and reheat it when you feel like getting up."_ Korra kissed her forehead before getting out of the bed.

" _Ogay"_ Asami was positioning herself more comfortably between the covers when Korra gave her a grin and answered. _"Not more than you._ " She blinked a few times while Korra, eyebrows up, looked at her expectantly, until realization hit her. She narrowed her eyes and motioned to the door. "Just… go take Naga out." She said before grunting and flopping back to the bed.

Korra laughed while she went through her wardrobe, picking up a sweater, sweatpants and running shoes. She left the room and entered the kitchen, opened the fridge, picked up the ginger and cut it in slices to make the tea. Letting it cool up, she put the leash around Naga's neck and left.

* * *

One hour later, she was jogging in the central park when snow began to fall and the already low temperature fell considerably. She started to shiver as she felt the snowflakes against the skin of her face. " _Time to go home, girl!"_ She turned around and began her journey back with the dog.

Entering the house, she released Naga who ran back to her own bed, made with old blankets Korra didn't use anymore. The house was silent and when she went to the kitchen, she saw the tea hasn't been touched. Maybe she's still sleeping, I'll take this to her. She reheated the liquid, put it into a mug, added a little sugar and directed herself to the bedroom.

She found Asami sitting with her back against the headboard, the blankets clutched to her chest, reading the book she kept on the nightstand, blowing her nose in the paper towel. Korra approached the bed and handed her the mug. _"Drink this, love._ "

After sneezing, Asami took it gratefully _. "Dhank you, I didn't have the courage to get up."_ She offered a tired smile; the flu was knocking her down. It was almost heartbreaking to see her like this, but there wasn't much Korra could do to stop it, besides trying to make it bearable. _"C'mere"_ She said, taking Asami's hand and moving her body forward so Korra could sit between the headboard and her girlfriend's back. She hugged Asami's waist through her nightdress and covers, squeezing lightly, and left a kiss on her neck while she nuzzled her head on Asami's shoulder, smelling her sweet scent. Korra picked up the abandoned book in the bed, opened it at the marked part, fingers ready to turn the page if Asami needed. _"Tell me when you finish."_

The raven-haired woman moved a little to find a better position against Korra's front before she began reading, sipping her tea every now and then. Whenever a page was finished, she let Korra know so she could turn to the next one. The reading lasted five more pages until the warm Korra's body and the tea provided made Asami so comfortable that her eyelids started to feel heavy.

Korra noticed her head was bending forward and closed the book. She would be lying if she said she wasn't also feeling sleepy, the warm and scent of her beloved where too overwhelming. She lowered her body on the bed with Asami on top of her, almost napping, breathing slowly through her mouth. Korra stroked her locks, leaving kisses over her forehead until she heard soft snorts coming from her lover. Being able to make Asami feel better, even if just a little, made Korra all warm in the inside.

Soon after, even with the snow falling outside and the wind hitting the window, Korra drifted to a peaceful sleep, her dreams filled with love for the woman in her arms.

It was Sunday, after all.

* * *

 **Sooooooooo**

 **what do you think?**


End file.
